Welcome To My World
by darktwistedfantasy
Summary: Set in the Lakehouse of episode 02x14 when Brady goes after Elena to capture her. In my version, the hot one version, Brady wants her not only to break the curse, but also because she is identical to Katherine, who he used to sleep with. HOT, SEXY, SMUT


**This is set in the lakehouse of the episode "The House Guest" 02x14**  
**I just thought Brady was such a hot character, I had to write something. I am going to continue this for at least 1 more chapter, and possibly more depending on what feedback I do/don't get. If you like it, review it! Your reviews feed me and encourage me to keep going. This is my first story, long time reader first time writer. **

Elena lay sprawled out over the couch while reading an old novel of her mother's that she had found on the old bookshelf; amoung other family keepsakes. She and Stefan had decided to take the weekend for their selves and visit the Gilbert family lakehouse. They had spent a beautiful day together – away from all the drama going on in Mystic Falls.  
"Stefan!" Elena called from the couch. She waited a few seconds before putting her book down. The only reply was the slight breeze drifting off the water into the house. Standing now, she walked out into the foyer. He had left the front door ajar.

"Are you growing the trees out there?" Her voice was full of mischief, lingering from earlier on in the day. But her feeling of relaxation changed suddenly as she turned around, anticipating his arrival. He was nowhere in sight.  
"Stefan?" His silence was eerie. Something was wrong, Elena could sense it. Hastily, she turned back towards the front door. Taking cautious footsteps, she picked up a knife from the kitchen bench and continued towards the exit.

Each second dragged by. The knife in her hands shook with each breath she took. Elena began to cross the threshold of the house.  
"Stefan," She testily called, "What are you doing out there?"  
It all happened so fast. Something moved directly behind her. Gasping for breath, Elena spun around. The man reached out for her, trying to get a firm hold over her. She reflexively drove the knife into his stomach – and twisted it deeper. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

Elena sprinted back into the house and slammed the door shut behind her. She paused to catch her breath, with back to the door. Running her fingers quickly though her hair, she thought to herself, _What has he done with Stefan? What does he want from me? _She began moving again. Elena flew up the stairs, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Seconds later the door was kicked open, Brady proceeded quickly into the house. _Silly little bitch, _he mused, he would sniff her out in seconds. He wouldn't let her get away, she looked identical to Katherine; she was the doppelganger after all. Thinking about her made him hot. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her – all over her.  
"I can smell you." He growled. Her scent was faint in the air, but still tantalizing. He covered the stairs quickly and continued into the master bedroom; where the scent was strongest. In his hands he carried the knife which Elena had stabbed him with, after he had removed the blade his wound healed instantly.

Upstairs Elena had heard his words. Her heartbeat was racing. _How can he smell me? What is he?_ Gulping for oxygen to keep her head thinking straight, she pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it onto the bed, hoping to throw the man off. _But I can't stay here_ – and with that thought Elena snuck into another room down the hall.  
Brady was then in the master bedroom, looking around hastily. _Where are you…_ He picked up the sweater she had left on the bed. Drawing in her scent, his stiffness grew tight in the confines of his jeans. She smelt of vanilla, musk and fear. It drove him fucking crazy; his massive hardness grew with each passing second. _Little tease… That won't be the last piece of clothing you lose. _A wicked smile darted across his handsome face.

Elena had already silently run downstairs in that moment. Unsure of her next move, she slammed the door in attempt of buying extra time; he would think she had left the house. Stefan had not yet returned, and she was alone in this. Elena ran towards her parents' room – subconsciously it was where she felt safest.  
He had heard her slam the door and rushed downstairs after her. He couldn't let her get away. His cock was so hard for her – she was only making it worse of giving him the buildup of the chase. He had reached the bottom of the stairs and paused. Carefully, he listened for her. Moments passed.

Elena tried to keep her breathing steady and low. She was backed up far against the wall in the walk-in closet, positioned with her arms hugging around her knees. Fear was electrifying her body, pulsating through her. Elena listened intensely but there was no noise coming from outside the door. The suspense was unbearable and Elena shut her eyes tight waiting whatever came next.  
Everything was silent. _How long has it been?_ Elena opened her eyes again. Her heart almost stopped beating in her chest. She let out a blood curdling scream. He was standing in front of her.

"Hello, Elena." He murmured as he lifted her off the ground. In his arms her screams continued – she tried her hardest to fight him off by hitting and kicking. He roughly pushed her back into the wall. Her screams continued. Brady roughly covered her mouth with his hand and looked directly into her eyes,  
"You shouldn't have run, you little tease." His husky voice breathed into her ear.  
Elena thrashed against the wall, trying to free herself from his iron grip. He responded by gripping her throat firmly with his right hand and pressing his finger up to her lips. She shuddered beneath his touch, feeling unsure of what his intentions were.

"Elena" Her name rolled off his tongue in a whisper, "I want you to be very quiet, because Stefan can hear every noise you make." Her doe like eyes filled with fear but she nodded her head in agreement. Brady smirked;_ she is making this too easy._ He slowly traced his finger down from her lip, pulling it in a downward motion. Elena inhaled quickly, surprised at the direction he was taking. His hand around her neck loosened, but remained where it was, holding her firmly in place. His finger drew illegible lines across her chest. He could feel her swallowing hard under his hand, and her heart race increasing.

"What have you done with Stefan?" She tested quietly, "Who are you?"  
"Stefan is.. being taken care of. Don't expect him to come rescue you, Elena." He leaned close into her face, his lips dancing in front of hers. "Oh, and I'm Brady."  
"Taken care of? What is that supposed to mean? What do you want with me!" The anxiety in her voice rose with every word that passed her lips.  
"He is… secured. Your little boyfriend killed some friends of mine, last night. I just want some revenge, in a different way…" He pressed her mouth against hers. Elena was so shocked she froze up entirely. Brady shifted himself onto her hips. "Get away from me!" Elenas voice rose with anger and slapped him across the face. A chuckled was emitted from his lips, as he could feel his length growing again. He pushed his hips into her hard. "See what you do to me, Elena?" She gasped as she felt his cock being pressed into her through his jeans. Using all her force she pushed him away from her, only causing him to grip her throat harder.

"Try and fight me, you little bitch. I'll just fuck you harder." Brady was hot for her. In one smooth movement he ripped the front of her shirt in half, exposing her deep red lacy bra and the breasts which were emphasized by it. The sight of her excited him to no end. Elena cried out and turned her head away from him and shut her eyes. He continued to wrap each of her legs around him to remove her boots.  
"Pull my shirt off." His voice demanded. She turned to look at him, her eyes glowering with rage. Elena slowly pulled the bottom of his shirt up, exposing his chiseled abs. She couldn't help but notice, and continued to lift the shirt over his head. Standing there with Elena wrapped around him, Brady backed out of the closet and into the bedroom. He threw Elena down onto the bed and moved to block the door.

"Don't run from me, Elena. You'll regret it." Warning filled his voice, he was being serious and Elena could read it clear as day. She crawled back into the headboard of the bed and made herself small as possible. Brady undid his jeans and left himself in his boxers. Elena peeked up and could see his hardness, it was huge. A wetness trickled between her thighs, betraying her.  
"Please, Brady.." She whispered  
"So you want me to fuck you?" He growled at her, striding towards her. In seconds he grabbed her ankles and began pulling off her tights, exposing her matching panties.  
"No!" Elena screamed, but it was too late. The sensation of him rubbing her through her lace panties was overwhelming; her hips began to buckle up involuntarily. Brady rubbed her faster, deeper. Wetness continued to weep from her, her body's sign of wanting desperately to be fucked.

This pleased Brady. He maneuvered himself on top of her and aligned their hips together; finishing with a hard suggestive thrust. A low moan escaped Elena's mouth and was covered at the end by his mouth. He kissed her roughly, and she responded, unsure at first. His hands ran down her sides, her stomach. He grabbed her hips and pulled them up towards his groin with every grinding motion. He could tell Stefan was never rough like this with her by her reactions.

Brady continued to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving dark circles wherever he touched. He wanted to mark her, to show Stefan what he had claimed. Elena's breath was getting heavy and she raked her nails along his back. Tugging his hair, she pulled his face closer and searched for Brady's mouth; devouring him into a deep kiss - their tongues both fighting for control. There were no thoughts of Stefan, or danger in her head now – just the lusty feeling of how Bradys cock rubbing against her felt. In a confident move, Elena slid her hand from his neck down to his length and began to tug it through his boxers. Brady let out a deep growl and used his supernatural speed to flip Elena over so she was straddling his hips.

"What are you?" She breathed out slowly.  
"Werewolf." He spoke, distracted by the way she looked perched on top of him. He threw his hips up into her, searching for the friction he so badly yearned for. Elena lent down over him, burying her head into his neck, nipping at him.  
"Kat.." He breathed out. Elena whipped her head back so quickly he could of sworn she had a supernatural ability as well.  
"What did you just say?" Her voice wavered. Although he hadn't intended on mixing her name with Katherine's, he was unapologetic about it. He had loved messing around with Katherine, he loved it even more because she had been Mason's. And now he had Elena Gilbert in front of him, desperate for him to fuck with a vampire boyfriend, this was just too good to be true.

"Oh I think you heard me." He continued, "You look so much like her…" Brady raised his hand to stroke her face. Elena slapped it away from him and jumped off the bed. _What just happened, what am I doing! What about Stefan! _Elena snapped back to the reality of the situation. Brady was already blocking the door out into the hallway, and instead she raced into the closet, locking the door behind her. Elena found herself against the wall, but it felt unsturdy in this certain part. Elena kicked it with her foot and one of the boards came loose. In the small opening, she could see part of a door, and a handle. Quickly, she began to remove all the boards from their place in the wall.

**xoxo DTF (darktwistedfantasy - DTF is just ironic hahaha)**


End file.
